ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Multiple Offenses
The Division of Multiple Offenses, formerly a department, is a relatively new division of the Department of Mary Sues. It is headed by the Cattail, who takes orders from the Sunflower Official. Its flash patch is a spoon in a dish. Description The DMO is designed to deal with a certain category of Mary Sue: the ones who appear in multiple stories, or a series of stories. Prior to the founding of this division, assassins would have to kill her once for every badfic. The DMO has been given the ability to kill a Sue once and have her stay dead for all of her stories. History This division used to be the Department of Multiple Offenses, which employed Agents Rosie Cotton Bomull and Nenya Gabriel in 2003. Most of what we know about it comes from their mission reports. It was a small department, employing only two or three teams besides Rosie and Nenya. Its mission was never very well defined, but it seems to have been akin to the All-Purpose Department: Nenya and Rosie were exclusively assigned Lord of the Rings missions, but in any genre except slash (they specifically requested this arrangement). The Sunflower Official assigned them to the DMO, so he may have been looking after it in some capacity."Laurel" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Nenya and Rosie (DMO) It is unclear exactly when the Cattail became the department head, but it is listed as such in the PPC Handbook c. 2003-2004."PPC Flower Officials," the PPC Handbook Confusingly, in a mission report from 2002, Agent NytBloomer names the Department of Multiple Offenses as her department, but she refers to its agents as "floaters," describes a water-lily as the emblem, and receives a mission for the Department of Bad Parody."The Floater - An 'Easy' First Assignment?" (Lord of the Rings), Agent NytBloomer and Judy (DF) All of this is rather suggestive of the Department of Floaters. It is unclear what relationship the DMO has to the DF, if any, but since Agent NytBloomer also refers to a "Crisis Response Center" in place of a response center, "portal key" in place of remote activator, "Offense Detector" in place of CAD, and something called the "Observation Zone" for watching badfic, her account may not be entirely reliable. In any case, the end of Nenya and Rosie's career was also the end of the DMO's. Rather than simply closing down the department, though, the Sunflower Official asked the Cattail to head up a division of the DMS with the same name. The Cattail accepted, and the Division of Multiple Offenses was formed. Known Agents The Division of Multiple Offenses has no agents as of yet. Former members of the Department of Multiple Offenses are as follows: * Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (RC #1004) were the best-known agents of the Department of Multiple Offenses. * NytBloomer (and her sentient guide-dog, Judy) claimed to be in the department, but NytBloomer's description more closely resembles the Department of Floaters, so she may have been mistaken. Division Records The Division of Multiple Offenses doesn't have any missions to its name yet. Mission reports from the Department of Multiple Offenses are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Mary Sues, Division of Multiple Offenses. References Category:Divisions Category:Department of Mary Sues